Krystal Jung
thumb|354px Chrystal Soo-jung (* 24. Oktober 1994 in San Francisco, Vereinigte Staaten), besser bekannt als Krystal, ist eine südkoreanisch-amerikanische Sängerin und Mitglied der südkoreanischen Girlgroup f(x). She debuted in 2009 as a member of South Korean girl group f(x) and has further participated in S.M. Entertainment's project group S.M. The Ballad. Aside from group activities, she had also participated in various television dramas such as High Kick 3 (2011–12), The Heirs (2013), My Lovely Girl (2014), and The Bride of Habaek (2017). Early lifeedit Krystal was born as Chrystal Soo Jung in San Francisco, California,12 where her family settled from South Korea in the 1980s. During a family trip to South Korea in early 2000, at the age of five, Krystal was spotted by talent agency S.M. Entertainment which earned her a cameo appearance in Shinhwa's "Wedding March" music video. The agency offered Krystal and her sister singing and dancing lessons, in order to professionally train them for a singing career. However, the offer was turned down by her parents, who reasoned that Krystal was too young, so that at first only allowed her older sister to join the agency. Her sister later debuted as a member of the girl group Girls' Generation, and the Jung sisters have appeared together in many events.45 In 2002, Krystal began appearing in television commercials. She first appeared in a Lotte commercial with South Korean actress Han Ga In.6 In 2006, her parents finally allowed her to join S.M. Entertainment, and the agency then enrolled her in dance classes. She was trained for 3 years before debuting as a part of f(x) in 2009.78 After moving to South Korea, Krystal attended Korea Kent Foreign School,9 then graduated from Hanlim Performing Arts High School on February 7, 2013, where she was honored with an achievement award.10 She is currently attending Sungkyunkwan University, majoring in theatre.11 Careeredit 2009–13: Career beginningsedit See also: f(x) (band) Krystal debuted as the lead vocalist of the South Korean girl group f(x) in September 2009. In March 2010, Krystal participated in a series of music videos under the Melody Project, playing a young student who is in love with her music teacher.12131415 She released a solo single titled "Melody" for this project.16 Krystal then became a host for the music show The M-Wave with Thunder from MBLAQ.1718 She also appeared on the variety show Let's Go Dream Team 2, where she broke a high jump record that had been set on the show 10 years before with a height of 1.95 meters.19 In July, the singer debuted as an actress with a minor role in the long-running sitcom More Charming by the Day.20 She received the "Newcomer Comedy Award" at the 2010 MBC Entertainment Awards for the role.21 In 2011, Krystal recorded a solo song "Because of Me" for SBS's drama Sign,22 and a duet with Super Junior's Lee-teuk titled "Grumbling".23 She also participated and won first place in SBS's figure-skating show Kiss & Cry.24 Kim Yuna praised the singer's performance by saying "...the skills demonstrated were enough for me to believe if someone said Krystal was an ice dancer."25 At the end of the year, Krystal appeared in High Kick 3, playing the role of Ahn Soo-jung, a superficial and shallow girl who does not have much depth of feelings.7 She was complimented by actor Ahn Nae-sang for her acting performance in the show.2627 In 2012, she released a duet, "Butterfly", with Jessica for SBS's drama To the Beautiful You, where member Sulli acted as the female lead.28 In 2013, Krystal was cast in The Heirs, portraying the role of Lee Bo-na, a spoiled yet good-hearted wealthy high school student. Her character in the show generated positive recognition among the viewers,29 and was voted as the Best Onscreen Couple along with CN Blue's Kang Min-hyuk at the 2013 DramaFever Awards.30 2014–present: S.M. The Ballad and actingedit See also: SM The Ballad In 2014, Krystal joined the ballad group S.M. the Ballad, initially formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2010. On the group's 2nd album Breath, she sang the Japanese version of the title track "Breath" with TVXQ's Changmin. She also sang a duet with EXO's Chen titled "When I Was... When U Were...". Krystal performed her duet with Chen live at the S.M. The Ballad Joint Recital on February 12.31 In March, she made a cameo appearance in Potato Star 2013QR3.32 Go Kyung-pyo noted on having the singer's cameo as "a joyful memory to remember".33 Krystal then released the song "Say Yes" for the movie Make Your Move, a collaboration with Jessica and EXO's then-member Kris.34 In June, Krystal along with her sister Jessica, were featured in the reality show, Jessica & Krystal. The show took on a more close-up and personal side of the two sisters, addressing their public "cold" image and sisterly bond.353637 Later in the year, Krystal had her first leading role in the SBS's drama My Lovely Girl, alongside Rain and L (Kim Myungsoo). She portrayed a character named Se-na, who moves from the countryside to Seoul to pursue a music career and ends up meeting a fateful love during the process. Commenting on Krystal's work attitude, Director Park Hyung-ki stated "Despite taking on a difficult character, she shows her determination to pull it off through her gaze to the point you can see sincerity in Krystal when she’s in front of the camera."3839 She released a solo single "All Of A Sudden"40 for the drama's OST. At the Baeksang Arts Awards, Krystal won the "Most Popular Actress" award in the television category for her role in the drama.41 In 2015, Krystal was cast, along with actor Seo Jun-young in a 10-minute film entitled, Listen To My Song for W Korea's 10th anniversary.42 Krystal was also cast in an upcoming Chinese movie, titled Unexpected Love43 along with EXO's Lay.44 On November 28, a S.M. Entertainment representative announced that Krystal has been cast as the female lead for the Chinese drama Graduation Season.45 On February 12, 2017, it was reported that Krystal will release a collaboration single titled "I Don't Wanna Love You" with Glen Check's member June One Kim. The song was revealed for the first time on February 14 at the re-opening of a clothing store in Seoul, and then be released online at midnight KST on February 15.46 In the same month, Krystal was casted in tvN's drama spin-off of the Korean manga Bride of the Water God.[[Kategorie:Weiblich] Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Girlgroup-Mitglied Kategorie:Geburtstag im Oktober Kategorie:F(x) Kategorie:24